Ch. 391 - The Christmas Tree
Ch. 390 - Beyond Winter Ch. 392 - Visiting Santa CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. A Break Travel to Christmas Candy Store Find 12 hidden objects in Christmas Candy Store 2. Walk This Way Place 4 Lighting the Way in the Garden 3. Holiday Vibes Return to Airborne Snowmobile Find 12 hidden objects in Airborne Snowmobile 4. Selecting the Tree Return to Alpine Pass Find 12 hidden objects in Alpine Pass 5. Out of Hands Travel to Norway Campers Paradox Find 6 differences in Norway Campers Paradox 6. Tree of Glow Have 3 Firefly Light Tree in the Garden Upgrade 1 Lighting the Way to Level 2 7. Walk in the Garden Travel to Calm Morning Garden Time Loop Match 12 details in Calm Morning Garden Time Loop 8. Let the Decoration Begin Travel to The Tree Farm Find 12 hidden objects in The Tree Farm 9. Team Work Dream Work Travel to Christmas Tree Decoration Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Christmas Tree Decoration Time Warp 10. Branches Of Light Upgrade 1 Firefly Light Tree to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Lighting the Way to Level 3 11. The Secret Santa Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 391 scenes Have 1 Cabin Lights in the Garden 12. Complete Christmas Lamp Set Collect the Starry Street Lamp and place it in your Garden 13. Winter Logwood Cabin Upgrade 1 Cabin Lights to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Firefly Light Tree to Level 3 14. Shelter for Winter Upgrade 1 Cabin Lights to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Cabin Lights to Level 5 15. Build the "Christmas Market" Complete the Christmas Market Wonder 16. Holiday Market Upgrade the Christmas Market to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Christmas Candy Store Earn 2 stars in Christmas Candy Store 3 Star Calm Morning Garden Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Calm Morning Garden Time Loop 3 Star The Tree Farm Earn 3 stars in The Tree Farm 3 Star Christmas Tree Decoration Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Christmas Tree Decoration Time Warp 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 391 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 391 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 391 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS Revealed Travel to Scandinavian Itinerary Find 12 hidden objects in Scandinavian Itinerary 3 Star for Scandinavian Itinerary Earn 3 stars in Scandinavian Itinerary |-| STORYLINE= Quest:A Break Ch.391/S.1 - Christmas Candy Store Ah! Agent! The last few weeks might have been realy hectic for us, I know. I have planned something special for us! We are going to decorate the Christmas Tree at our base this time! I know what you are thinking. We are not the type of organization that chillls and hangs out occasionally. I thouhgt of the same thing too, but we don't have anything serious that requires our attention immediately... for now! Might as well enjoy the time at hand be relaxing and doing something fun! This is a much deserved rest for the team! We all worked so hard throughout the year you know! I would say, banishing Mikolai is the most satisfying thing we have done this year. He was a constant threat to our organizations existence! Quest:Holiday Vibes Ch.290/S.1 - Airborne Snowmobile Ho ho ho! Don't mind me, Agent! I am in my holiday mood! Why are you impersonating Santa Claus? Because I am happy! But, you don't match Santa Clause's description! Fair enough, but I am expressing myself because I am happy! Alright! Are you doing your human behavior thing again? No... yes... maybe... I don't know! Anyway, you wanna focus on the task at hand? We should be glad that neither of us are assigned to work the Paradox! True that! "True that", I see that you have started to pick up the accent and whatnot! Certainly, Mr. Quincy! OK! This is starting to annoy me. Help me, Agent! Quest:Selecting the Tree Ch.71/S.1 - Alpine Pass May I know who my Secret Santa is? I know that you know, Agent! You don't know? Oh! Enrique! Glad that Eleanor sent you to help us-- Who said anything about helping? Come on, Enrique! Help us, please. You know that we are not good at this! Alright! We are looking for Nordman Fir! There are many types of tree, but my parents used to buy this type of tree for Christmas! Almost brings my childhood memories back! How about Norway Spruce? That's a good one Borgswroth! But we are settling for Nordman for one reason only: it does not shed needles fast when it's dry! Also, this is one of the most important type of Christmas tree that's grown across the country. Who is working on the Paradox today, Enrique? Heard that Tessa was assigned and kept rambling about how she needs company, because she is now to Paradox and all. Wonder if Quincy is my Secret Santa! Uh, where is Quincy? Quest:Out of Hands Ch.391/S.2 - Norway Campers Paradox Now is the chance for me to swoop in and save the day! Here comes the knight in shining armor for the damsel in distress! Thank heavens, thought I was going to be alone! How could I let you? Wait, how do you know that I have been assigned to do Paradox? Pulled some strings you know! I need your hand with this, Quincy! Forget about the Paradox, Tessa! Ever wonder about the beauty that is Winter? And how lucky am I to be spending it with a beautiful woman next to me! Quincy! I don't think it's going to shut itself down! You need to relax, Tessa! Why worry when I am here! No, I mean it's becoming wors-- Oh come one, Tessa. You want to grab a cup of coffee! QUINCY! What? Eek! The Paradox is getting worse! Help me, Agent! Whew! Thanks for that, Agent. If it was any longer, things would have been dirty! Are you ok? That's why I was warning you again and again! Oh! Didn't catch that, sorry! It's ok! I saw this coffee shop nearby, wanna grab a cup of coffee? Agent! I am going to ask you for a favor, please don't say no! I am Enriques Secret Santa! But, I want you to be his. Quest:Walk in the Garden Ch.391/S.3 - Calm Morning Garden Time Loop If you agree on being the Secret Santa for Enrique, I will be Tessas. I have this surprise planned for her and all. I am taking her for a walk by the garden! She has this thing for flowers and I admire that. Where are you taking me? Aren't we supposed to go the coffee shop I suggested? Yeah, but I have a great plan for us to spend the rest of the evening! You know, kinda like the post-Paradox success meet. So, it's not "I-want-to-spend-time-with-you" meet? No... uh, what I meant was. Calm down. I was pulling your lef. Gosh, you are so gullible. I can be like that sometimes! Anyway, I wanted to say something! I knew you were hiding something! That's why you have been acting weird all day! I am your Secret Santa! Oh!... Now I feel bad! Why? How do I say this? Ok. I am Enrique's Secret Santa! Oh ok. That's... quite a secret! Boo-yah! I was pulling your leg... again! Gosh, you are so easy! Oh-ha-ha! For a second, I thought you weren't bluffing. Whew! Agent! I am going to tell you a secret, but you can't tell it to anyone! I am Enrique's Secret Santa, can we please swap so the I can be Quincys? Quest:Let the Decoration Begin Ch.391/S.4 - The Tree Farm Bought the tree, now its time to decorate! Wait... Quincy is still missing! Let's decorate before Eleanor shows up. It would be a surprise for her1 Sorry I am a little late! Where were you mister? It was hard for the both of us to load the tree to the wagon! Could have lend us a hand you know! Had a personal errand, sorry! What if he is my Secret Santa? And the *personal errand* is a cover up story to buy me some gift to surprise me later? Quest:Team Work Dream Work Ch.391/S.5 - Christmas Tree Decoration Time Warp Whew, got that one out of the away. No one had the slightest of doubt that I was with Tessa! Anyway, boys! Let's get down to business, shall we? Isn't it beautiful? Why wouldn't it be? It's me who decorated it! *Coughs* Us... we decorated it. If only Lulu was around! She used to decorate the Christmas tree really nice!